


Another bad day

by Golly_Gosh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, I hope you're okay, M/M, feel better fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly_Gosh/pseuds/Golly_Gosh
Summary: Sollux is here to cheer Eridan up, no matter what it takes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wwaterdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwaterdragon/gifts).



> Hey, this is my first actual fic. There is barely any plot and it's not the best. I'll work harder on future ones. 
> 
> @eriidaan I hope this helps out with how you've been feeling

Eridan sighed as he walked into the shared hive, it wasn't the best or the cleanest due to his hivemate. Sollux Captor, who hasn't been as lazy as the coding troll would have liked but, in order to keep the violetblood happy he had to stay active. At least a little bit. He didn't have to leave the hive which was a plus! He just had to pick up his clothes, not fall asleep at the desk and.. Pick up any old food because ew. Even to Sollux, anyways. 

Eridan made a small groan as he laid himself onto the old and soft couch they had. Yeah, it was old and somewhat dirty but they got used to it. At least it didn't smell too terrible, just like... Rain and some Cheeto dust from said Captor. Eridan had just got back from a nice day of, who is he kidding. Nice? This was the worsr day of his entire life. Feferi just pretty much ended their moirailship for good. He thought he'd be able to get another chance but no he fucked it up like he did everything else. 

Now Sollux knew Eridan didn't always groan like a dying hoofbeast when he came home. But he did today, so time to check on the over drammatic seadweller. The warm troll slipped out into the main room where the couch was and say the cape laying on the floor apparently after it was flung. He walked up to the back of the couch and peered over. Just as expected, the troll was face down head covered by his arms, and most likely crying. 

Eridan let out a small hiccup,  
"WWhy did I do that?" Do what? Sollux leaned over to try and figure this out for himself. Eridan said something, he brought up being moirails again and she was done. She sighed and tried to 'let him down easy', let's cut tge crap. She got uncomfortable and that was pretty shitty. Sollux eventually walked around and sat by Eridan's feet. 

"Hey ED. Are you okay?" He was soft with his words and surely just as he foretold he was getting a shout as a response. 

"Just leavve me the fuck alone Sol! I'm not in the mood for any of your shit." He growled as he sat up and turned to him. Sure there was a glare but Eridan's eyes looked hurt and vulnirable. Unlike his usual self, high and mighty with a bit of sass mixed in there, Eridan had a great personality just not when he was broken down sobbing. His cries were the worst thing you could hear. 

"Okay yeah, I know I'm a dick thometimeth but I jutht wan to kno-" Eridan snarled an interuption. "WWant to knoww wwhat happened so you could rub it in my face later huh? WWell that's not happenin' not this time.." His fins drooped as he wiped at his eyes. Sollux was generally concerned about the fish boy, how could he convince him that's it? That he wasn't going to fuck with him? 

He eventually scooted over and wrapped his arms around the cold troll as he pulled him close. "I'm thorry." He mumbled as he pressed his face into the sweater clad shoulder. Eridan's fins perked up as he felt the warm heat of the other as he was pressed close with a light squeee. "WWhy are y'sorry? I wwas.. It wwas.." He bit his lip lightly as he sighed looking at the top of Sollux's head. 

Finally after a minute or two of thinking about what he could say or do, he gave yo and just hugged him back. He needed this, so bad. He even laid down tugging Sollux with him, this turned into a cuddle. Sollux was warm and Eridan was cold, nothing could really be wrong about this. Sollux hummed as he tucked Eridan close to his chest as he looked at the back of the couch.

Eridan let out a small but sat chitter as he nuzzled his chest. Sollux rubbed his back slowly and softly, "ED, are you okay?" The other nodded as he listened to him breathe, Sollix asked again. "Are you okay?" This time he knew he had to be honest and he shook his head. "No 'm bot Sol.." He bit his lip before the hug tightened. 

Sollux couldn't pity that whimperish tone, like he was about to cry any harder than he had when he first heard it. "Okay ED. Wath thith about FF?" He got a nod, "Did thhe cut it off fully?" He flet him curl up and give another nod. Sollux nodded himself as he looked down at him. "Look up at me ED." Eridan was hesitant to look up but he forced his chin and faced him. His eyes full of translucent violet tears. 

"Okay, hey.. Thhh, thtop it. It'th okay." Eridan hiccuped. "Not it's not Sol. It's not okay, be-because 'm alone noww and evveryone hates me and.. You shouldn't be huggin' me you ahte me the most. Evven thiough you movved in and jus'.." He let out a sob before Sollux shushed he wasn't letting Eridan finish. 

He cut him off with a soft kiss and a soft, surprised squeak from the seadweller. Eridan was tense until he sighed and loosened up slowly pressing a kiss back. It was a little shaky and noticably unpracticed. Sollux pulled away as he pulled him up and basically cradled him. This... Was good. This felt right, and Eridan smiled some as he felt safe for once. 

Sollux hummed, "ED.. I- you know. I'm pretty red for you but, don't talk okay? We're jutht cuddling right now. FF ithn't here ans thhe doethn't affect you anymore. You're with me right now and that'th it.." Eridan couldn't stop his fins wiggling from how happy he was. He was loved? He felt.. Amazing. He grinned as he nuzzled into him and stayed that way. He was tired and a nap was happening, Sollux wouldn't complain either. He purred softly as they cuddled up and took a long and warm nap.


End file.
